ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva Looks After Sasha
Six months has already passed and the gang rested at Roger and Anita's new home. Many of the members are starting to heal, but Alister still needs to heal his broken arm. Meanwhile, Kiva keeps a good eye on Sasha, who is feeling better since the attack on Narnia. Roger is writing a new song upstairs, keeping the company entertained at the time. Mari: That's quite a story, captain. Ratchet: Yeah. Jadis is no joke at all. Kiva: Jadis? Never thought the White Witch has a name at all.. Ratchet: She does, just like anyone else. Alister: Ow! Sasha: General, try not to move that arm. Alister: It's nearly healed. I can- Ow! Kiva: Alister, I have to agree with Sasha on this one. Try not to move your arm for a while. - Alister grunted. Ratchet: Look, Kiva. I've listen to the radio lately. Kiva: And? Ratchet: A prisoner from Arkham Asylum escaped and ended up vanished. Kiva: Well, that's bad. Where did he go? Ratchet: The last report sighting on him is here in London. But, you can tell we're beaten up really bad, six months ago. Kiva: Oh, that... Sasha: Don't worry, Kiva. After recovery, we'll return to Gotham to find out more about the escaped prisoner. Kiva: I'm actually more concerned about you. Sasha: Why? Kiva: Because Jadis attacked you. You could've died from the poison. Sasha: I appreciate your concern, Kiva. I'm fine now. - Kiva smiled, but then hears a doorbell. Sasha: Can you get that? I'll watch Alister. Kiva: Sure. - Kiva opened the front door, revealed to be Terra with grocery bags on hand. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey. Can you give me a hand? There's two more bags in the trunk. Kiva: Oh, sure. - Kiva then helped Terra getting the rest of the grocery bags inside. Terra: How are you feeling? Sasha: Better. Thank you, Terra. Ratchet: Listen up, everyone. A police report came in from Gotham City. A prisoner escaped from Arkham Asylum and ended up vanished without a trace. Once Alister is healed, we're going to scout across Gotham and find any leads. Angela: Hold on, Ratchet. Just got a text message from Ellen Yin. Clank: She's a detective who has transferred from Metropolis to Gotham. Kiva: Ah.. Angela: She said that the police has no leads towards the prisoner's disappearance. She's requesting us to look into it. Ratchet: Angela, tell her we're almost finished recovery and we'll begin in a month. Kiva: Gosh... How did you guys meet Ellen Yin? Ratchet: It's during the first time visiting Gotham. She approached and trust us to help her with her case with the Foot Clan. That was before the Ninja Turtles and Batman confronted each other. Kiva: Oh, okay. That would explain it. Terra: Want a drink, guys? Angela: Just water for me. Sasha: Made that two. Kiva: I think I'll have a sprite. Ratchet: What's a "sprite"? Kiva: It's just a soda, with lemon and lime flavors. Clank: Hmm... Terra: Lucky for you, I had two cans. Here. - Terra handed over the two cans of Sprite to Kiva and Ratchet. Kiva is the first to drink her can. Kiva: Wow... This is really good. - Ratchet then tried his can of Sprite for himself. Ratchet: You're right, Kiva. It does have both lemon and lime flavors. How did they do it? Kiva: That's a complicated story to tell. Anita: Roger, dear! Tea time! - Anita's housekeeper, Nanny, used her broom to get Roger's attention, while he is testing a new song. Roger: Be down in a minute. - Roger walked downstairs while still testing a new song he is writing. Roger: You like my new song? Kiva: Seems cool. The melody is just right. Are those the lyrics? Roger: Melody first, Kiva. And then, the lyrics. Kiva: Oh, okay. Angela: I didn't know you are interested in music, Kiva.. Kiva: Well, it's one of my favorite subjects in school a long time ago. Ratchet: Wow.. But, you stuck to photography at the end. Kiva: Yeah. At least, I know a thing or two about music. Clank: Interesting. Ratchet: You know what's funny? I'm glad we didn't get a chance to fight, due to injuries, but that also means given other heroes a chance. Like the Justice League and the Teen Ttians. Kiva: Yeah. I wonder what they are up to... Mari: Well, there are doing your job for the past six months- protecting the peace. It's the least they can do after the number of times you saved them. Kiva: Cool. That was generous of them, giving us the slack for a change of pace. Angela: Heavily agreeable. Plus, Roger asked us to look after Perdita and her puppies for a while. Clank: The puppies won't arrive until three weeks. Kiva: Gosh... Guess we'll stay in London for a while longer. Anita: It's nice of you for them to stay in the house, Roger. Roger: Well, they have saved many cities, my dear, so I'm sure they deserve a place to relax, hmm? - Kiva smiled at the couple, but a loud car horn was heard across the distance. Category:Scenes